The Yang Before Christmas
by PhantomDragon99
Summary: Ever since Ruby was born, Yang has been ignored and neglected by her family. Her teammates in Team JRNY (Journey) have helped fill the void slightly, but she always seems happiest on Halloween. But why? Seems like Beacon is in for more than just a war with the Grimm.
1. Chapter 1

**_SaurusRock625: Hey-yo, what's up everybody! PhantomDragon99 here and I are back with another incredible story! I asked him if he could post this story for me after I write out the chapters, and he agreed. So Phantom, do you or Shawn have anything you'd like to say to the audience, or should we just dive right in?_**

 ** _Me: Well, Shawn doesn't really have anything to do with this unless you want him in the story._**

 ** _*WE DON'T OWN RWBY OR THE NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS!*_**

* * *

"This is Halloween" = Normal Speech

 _'This is Halloween' = Thoughts_

 _This is Halloween = Songs_

 **"This is Halloween" = Yelling**

* * *

 _ **An Entrance Through A Grave!**_

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Ruby!"

In the peaceful village of Patch, a little girl with red streaked hair and silver eyes was celebrating her birthday. This child is Ruby Rose and she has just turned eight years old. Sitting around her are her mother Summer Rose, her father Taiyang Xiao Long and her uncle Qrow Branwen.

"Go ahead, sweetie! Blow out the candles and make a big wish!" Summer encouraged with a smile.

Ruby nodded so fast her head might've flown off if it weren't attached to her neck. Taking a deep breath, Ruby blew the candles out prompting another round of cheers and hugs and kisses from her family.

But there's one member of the family who's not so happy on this day. And not because it's not their own birthday.

Standing outside in the rain and looking in through a window with an indifferent look on her face was a ten year old girl with blonde hair done up in pigtails, a single ahoge hanging limp on her head. Her eyes were a gentle lilac that seemed dull and lifeless, and her T-shirt and shorts were soaked through due to being out in such a heavy downpour.

 _'It's not fair…! Why can't mom, dad and uncle Qrow ever treat ME the same way they treat HER?!'_ she asked herself with bitterness in her thoughts.

You see, this child is no ordinary child. This is Yang Xiao Long, the first born child of Taiyang and his ex wife, Raven Branwen, who also happens to be Qrow's sister.  
Yang got most of her looks from her real mother, but her blonde hair was from her dad's side of the family. Although right now, she really can't consider them a family to her. Once Taiyang married Summer and Ruby came along, Yang was forgotten almost instantly. They gave her 'sister' all of the love and attention while she was left in the cold to fend for herself.

Yang has considered running away multiple times to try and start a new life, but she knew this would be next to impossible. Both of her parents along with her uncle are experienced hunters, and used to be part of the same team, Team STRQ, so they'd easily be able to track her down and drag her back against her will. So she's been forced to live with the burden and pain of their neglect.

It's not all bad. She knows how to cook, sew, garden and do her own laundry. As if that does her any good now. With Ruby taking the attention, most of the things she's done have gone unnoticed until it was too late.

Yang just sighed and shook her head. She began to walk away from home with no real destination. She decided to go to her only real sanctuary in all of Patch. The graveyard.

All of the dead people buried beneath the earth, all lonely and sad like she was. It was a morbid fact of life, but she felt like this place had become her sanctuary. The one place where she could really be free from her burdens. But as she walked through the cemetery, Yang noticed one grave in particular that looked out of place.

It was a giant stone grave that has a statue of an angel as the marker of the grave. And on the doors to the tomb was a carving of a Jack o' Lantern. Even in the grey dismal rain, the Jack o' Lantern seemed to glow as if it had a flame inside.

"When did this get here?" Yang pondered to herself.

She looked around the grave for any signs of recent construction. Maybe somebody has died and their family wanted them buried in an easily distinguishable grave? But that doesn't seem right. Surely all of Patch would know if anybody had died recently, as there would be a funeral being held.

That's when Yang saw some writing on the back of the grave.

"Hey, what's this?" Yang asked herself.

She looked closer and saw that it was a poem of some kind. Looking closer and dusting off some of the mud that had collected in it from the rain, Yang began to read.

 _Twas a long time ago. Longer now than it seems,_

 _In a place that perhaps you've seen in your dreams._

 _For the story that you are about to be told, begins with the holiday worlds of old._

 _Now, you've probably wondered where holidays come from?_

 _If you haven't, I'd say it's time you begun!_

 _For the holidays are the result of much fuss and hard work for the worlds that create them for us._

 _Well, you see now, quite simply that's all that they do._

 _Making one unique holiday especially for you._

 _But once, a calamity ever so great occurred…_

 _When two holidays met by mistake._

"What a strange poem. Just what does it mean?" Yang pondered.

She was startled when she heard stone doors opening up and looked up to see that the doors to the grave had opened up. And they weren't open before!  
Cautiously, Yang began to make her way to the open doors, not wanting to get too close in case something was in there.

 _'If a dead guy suddenly climbs out of that grave, I'm outta here!'_ Yang thought to herself.

As Yang approached the doors to the grave, she peered in and saw a confusing sight. Rather than a dead and decaying body laid to rest in there, a staircase lit by torches descended from the top of the grave. Now any normal child would avoid such a suspicious staircase. But Yang is far from being a normal child.

So she began the long descent into the grave. And as the grave closed behind her, no one was aware of the chain of events that was about to be set into place.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **SaurusRock625: Yeah, I know. Short chapter. I'm trying to flesh out most of the story's details, so I hope you guys can be patient. Any questions from you or Shawn, Phantom?**_

 _ **Me: Well, why the last part if this is gonna be during the actual movie?**_

 _ **SaurusRock625: Well, that's because the poem was meant to symbolize Yang first going to Halloween Town. A type of foreshadowing, you might say. Anyway, there's going to be a major time skip next chapter, so we hope you look forward to it, and we'll see you next chapter of this collaboration!**_

 _ **Me: Also, I'd like a few more votes for my poll.**_ ** _Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi mortals and immortals alike.**_ _ **Welcome back to The Yang Before Christmas. Here we last saw Yang entering a grave.**_

 _ **SaurusRock625: Yup! And there's going to be a long time skip in this chapter. This starts when Yang is in Beacon, and the events of the Vytal Festival are ignored. Cinder and her gang are NOT the enemy in this story, but hidden allies. Now, I just have the need to do this for Yang… SHE CAN WIN! SHE FEELS GREAT! SHE! CAN! DO! THIS!**_

 _ **Yang: Oh, HA HA! REAL MATURE OF YOU.**_

 _ **SaurusRock625: Thank you!**_

 _ ***WE STILL DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS!***_

* * *

 _ **This is Halloween! - Events Set Into Motion!**_

* * *

In the space between dimensions, we find ourselves in a dark room that seems to be a mix of a futuristic laboratory and a witch doctor's hut. Some of the most prominent items in the room were a chess board with red and black chess pieces, a large cauldron filled with an odd brew, some robots that were working around the place to repair a hole in the wall and two comfy chairs situated near the cauldron with the chess board between them.

Seated in one of the chairs was a mysterious man who was clothed in the pelts of dark pink Vulpimancers. He wears a blindfold and has six 'gills' on each side of his neck. On his left wrist is a black wristwatch with a mark that looks like an open mouth with sharp teeth. The teeth are white and the inside of the mouth is red.

"Paul, remind me again why you had me brew that potion when we didn't have all the ingredients we needed. You should've LISTENED to me when I told you it would be incredibly unstable without Caterpillar Hairs and Glow Berries!" he growled.

"And you should've listened to me when I told you not to eat the Glow Berries because we needed them. Besides, at least the potion only destroyed the wall." Paul said as he sat in the other chair.

He had messy black hair with neon purple streaks, a neon green eye, gloves, and boots, white belt with green gemstone on the buckle, black shirt with two scythes crossed together with a symbol on top, and chain necklace with three pendants: the symbol of a guild, a symbol, and a small blocky phone like device. On his left wrist was a slim gold and purple wristwatch with a pair of wings between white teeth on a purple background. He had a scar on his right eye that was currently covered with a purple eye-patch with a golden dragon surrounding the symbol on the watch. He also has a bushy black tail.

"Gentlemen, please! Now is not the time for one of your scuffles! Besides, Paul has a fair point in regards to you consuming the Glow Berries." A holographic mixture of Ahsoka and Bulma said.

"Well of course YOU'D take his side, Gladys!" Yami growled.

"She is my invention." Paul said

"Anyway, the time for the prophecy to be fulfilled is nearly upon us. Soon, those two holidays will meet and send the Holiday Worlds either spiraling into chaos, or into a time of great peace and prosperity." Yami said.

Yami waved his hand over the cauldron's brew, his watch glowing bright red as he did. An image of seventeen year old Yang hanging out with her teammates Jaune Arc, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie, appeared within it. But it also showed Yang hiding her pain behind a false smile as she was mocked by her 'sister' and her team.

But it also showed Yang walking towards the Graveyard in Vale, checking every now and again as she looked for a specific Grave.

It also flashed to an area that was shrouded in the blackest of darkness, infested with Grimm. And in those shadows we can see deeply buried memories of Yang's. Her finding and being cared for in secret by her real mother, Raven Branwen. Even memories of her laughing and smiling as she embraced a pale woman with white hair, red eyes with black sclera, and black veiny lines running down her eyes.

She even made a few friends among some children taken in by this group. A little girl with black hair and amber yellow eyes, a girl with brown skin, mint green hair and red eyes, an older girl with an ice cream theme to her looks who seems to be a bit short for her age (a minor growing disability, perhaps?) and a boy with metal legs, silver hair and a slightly lazy attitude.

All memories that were buried due to so much pain and negligence caused by her 'family'.

"Such a sad, sad thing it is that's happened to our young charge. Why did things have to progress like they did?" Yami asked. "And is Shawn absolutely certain he can't see the future for this particular universe?"

"You forget. Shawn doesn't see the futures of universes, he sees what's going on in the present." Paul said.

Yami sighed at that response and looked to the chessboard. The first pieces have made their move. Yang was the black queen piece and Jaune was a black knight. They symbolized that something very epic was about to go down.

Let's see just what's about to happen, shall we?

* * *

 _ ***Vale Cemetery: Same Time…***_

* * *

 _ **Yang's POV.**_

* * *

FINALLY! I thought professor Port would NEVER stop his useless rambling! I mean, really, how are we supposed to learn how to kill Grimm from that fat man if he won't stop his useless ramblings about his glory days?! WHO THE HELL CARES IF HE SLAYED THE JABOWOKEE AND WENT ON TO SAVE NARNIA?! WHO?! JUST… WHO?!

...Whew! Okay, sorry. I just had to get that out of my system. I mean, it's hard enough to focus in class when Ruby's teammate, Yoruichi, won't stop shooting spitballs at the back of my head. At least the professors don't tolerate that kind of behavior in or out of classes, but I have come TOO CLOSE to just punching that stupid cat's lights out for ruining my hair! I had to get so much of it cut off just to save what was left!

Lucky for me, my glorious leader Jaune learned how to style hair thanks to his seven sisters. Now my hair kinda looks like Android #18's from the Android Saga of Dragon Ball Z, only wavier. Let it be known that I shall not trust ANYONE ELSE to do my hair.

Anyway, as I walked through the cemetery, I thought back on how shitty my life turned out. Ruby has been spoiled rotten by my so called 'family', and they do NOTHING to stop it! Honestly, I stopped thinking of them as family before I turned eleven, but their treatment and indifference still hurt me a lot.

If only my REAL mom were still around… Maybe SHE could set them straight.

Yeah, wishful thinking. So, as I make my way to the grave entrance to my favorite place in the entire world, I make sure to double check that I'm not being followed.

Looks like I'm in the clear.

I cut my thumb using a small knife I keep on me and smeared the blood on the Jack o' Lantern lock before opening the grave to reveal the secret staircase. I immediately start running down the stairs as the grave doors close behind me. It's time for my absolute favorite time of the year!

* * *

 _ **Third Person POV.**_

* * *

"YANG, NO!" cried Jaune as he and the rest of his team ran out from their hiding place.

And now that they have, we can see the costumes they're wearing.

Jaune is dressed as Wizardmon from the Digimon franchise, complete with the big wizard's hat and Wizardmon's signature staff.

Ren decided to go as Cheetor from Transformers Beast Wars. Although Jaune was certain that Tigatron would've been a much better choice, as both he and Ren are the strong silent type.

As for Nora? Well, she was dressed as a velociraptor from the Jurassic Park movies. Only this one was colored grey with a few pink streaks here and there, and her face was sticking out of the mouth.

Anyway, they immediately ran to the grave and tried to open it up and get Yang out, but the doors wouldn't budge. Even with Nora's immense strength they just wouldn't open! Stopping to catch their breath, they began to wonder just how Yang was able to open the grave so easily.

"Just what did she do to get this thing to open?!" Jaune asked.

"I don't know, Jaune. But it seems kind of hopeless to open this thing at this point." Ren said, panting as he tried to get his second wind.

"No energy…! Need… pancakes…!" Nora panted dramatically as she laid on the ground holding up a hand.

"We have to find a way in." Jaune said as he tried to get the door open again.

As the blonde boy and only son of the Arc Family tried to open the grave again, Nora noticed something carved into the back of the tomb. Being the curious girl that she is, she crawled towards that part of the tomb to get a closer look.

"Hey guys, check it out! There's a poem written on this tomb! I mean, a literal poem!" Nora reported.

That got Jaune and Ren to stop what they were doing and walk over to their orange haired teammate. And upon close inspection, they saw that Nora was right. There is indeed a poem carved into the stone tomb of this grave.

"What's it say?" Jaune asked.

"Hold on, let me put on my reading glasses." Nora said, pulling out a pair of reading glasses from… somewhere.

"I still can't believe she needs those things." Jaune said to Ren.

"Understandable, considering she only really needs them when reading very small print." Ren replied.

"Hush!" Nora ordered.

Placing the glasses over her eyes, Nora leaned in to get a better look at the poem. She cleared her throat and began to read in a bit of an exaggerated narrator's voice.

 _ **Nora:**_ _Twas a long time ago, longer now than it seems._

 _In a place that perhaps you've seen in your dreams._

 _For the story that you are about to be told began with the holiday worlds of old._

 _Now, you've probably wondered where holidays come from._

"Actually, I never really thought about it. I was too busy trying to stay sane from my seven sisters driving me up the wall every holiday. Particularly Halloween." Jaune said.

He crossed his arms and pouted like a child as he added "They always took so much of my candy before mom and dad finally put a stop to it when I was eight."

"I pity you, fearless leader." Nora said honestly. "And when we go trick or treating next year, I'll be sure we hit lots of houses so we can get lots and lots of yummy stuff!"

Jaune smiled in appreciation at Nora's words. He then gestured for her to finish reading the poem, which she did while slipping back into character amazingly well.

 _ **Nora:**_ _If you haven't, I'd say it's time you begun!_

 _For the holidays are the result of much fuss and hard work for the worlds that create them for us!_

 _Well, you see now, quite simply that's all that they do!_

 _Making one unique holiday especially for you!_

 _But once, a calamity ever so great occurred…_

 _When two holidays met by mistake!_

That poem left the remaining members of Team JRNY stumped. It was far more cryptic than any of them really thought possible. Why was it like that? And what does it mean?

They were jolted from their thoughts when they heard a loud thud. Looking back at the front of the grave, they saw that the doors to the tomb were wide open… and they weren't that way before!

"Nora… Ren… please tell me it was one of you that opened that grave." Jaune begged, cowering in fright.

"That was not me…! Ren replied with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Not me! I was standing here with you guys!" Nora added, actually quivering rather than putting up a brave front.

"Well, it wasn't me, so… who opened that grave?!" Jaune asked.

Just as he asked however, a great big wind began to blow in from the grave. Not that anyone could tell, as they were all too busy clinging to the ground for dear life.

 **"The forecast only called for a light breeze this evening!"** Ren yelled over the wind.

 **"If this is supposed to be a LIGHT breeze, then I'd hate to be caught in a twister!"** Jaune yelled back.

 **"RUN FOR THE HILLS, BOYS! THE GODS OF ASGARD HAVE BEEN ENRAGED! IT'S THE END OF THE SCRIPT!"** screamed Nora.

Eventually, the wind became too much for our hunters in training and they screamed as they were sucked up into the grave like a slushy through a drinking straw. As they plummeted into the dark abyss of the grave, the doors to said grave slammed shut. And if I know team JRNY like I do, then this means there's trouble a brewin'.

In a forest of dead trees, the sound of two boys and one girl screaming in terror filled the air. Jaune was the first to land on the cold, hard merciless ground. Just as he was about to get up, Ren landed on him. And finally, Nora landed on both of them… although she landed knees first on a VERY painful spot on Ren's body. As proven by the sickening cracking sounds followed by a very high pitched scream that, for once, didn't come from Jaune.

"OMYGAWD, RENNY! Are you okay?!" Nora asked in worry as she got off of Ren.

The boy was currently holding his groin, wincing in pain from the impact. When he spoke again, it seems like his voice went up a few octaves.

"Nora… you landed… on my dick…! Why? Why did you land on my dick?!"

"Not so funny NOW, is it Ren?" Jaune asked.

He's been hit there quite a few times, so he knows the pain. Especially since most of those hits have been received from White Fang members, Grimm and a strange girl with an ice cream theme to her wardrobe. Although she admitted to that one being an accident whilst using sign language. She was aiming for his stomach that time, but her height makes it difficult to hit her intended targets.

* * *

 _ ***In the World Between Dimensions…***_

* * *

Watching how the three remaining members of Team JRNY ended up, both Paul and Yami winced and covered their own groins in sympathy for the magenta eyed boy. But how Yami saw this while blindfolded remains shrouded in mystery.

"Owwww…! That's gotta hurt!" Yami said, cringing a bit.

"Should've worn a cup." Paul said.

* * *

 _ ***Meanwhile, with Team JRNY…***_

* * *

After taking a moment to recover, and promising to get Ren an ice pack when this was all over, team JRNY took a look at their surroundings. So far, it was nothing but dead trees as far as the eye could see.

"Where are we?" Nora asked.

"I don't know. I've never seen a forest like this one before." Jaune replied.

He picked his staff up off the ground and looked up at the sky. He was idly wondering how they fell from the sky if they were sucked into a grave.

"But one thing's for sure. We can't go back the way we came." Jaune said. "Let's try to find a way out of these woods and see if we can't get some help from the locals."

Nora and Ren nodded in acceptance of that plan and followed their leader as he started walking along a dirt road. His plan made sense. If they followed this road, they might eventually happen upon a Town of some sort. Albeit, it's more likely they'll come across Grimm infested ruins instead, but it'd at least be a good discovery if they found ruins of a long lost civilization.

It didn't take long for our crew to make it out of the dead woods and into a Town. But something about the town was quite different from any other place on Remnant. It seemed to have this kind of Halloween vibe to it.

"This place is incredible, guys! Just look at all the people and their costumes!" Jaune said with a big grin.

"I know, right! I mean, they look sooooo realistic!" Nora added, practically vibrating from excitement.

But as his friends went over to the Town square to check out a fountain filled with green water, Ren stopped to look at a pair of scarecrows that each had a Jack o' Lantern for a head. It was at that moment that he noticed a sign on the taller of the two.

"Halloween Town? Is that what this place is called?" Ren asked himself.

As he walked over to his team, he began to hear something ringing through the air. Something that sounded like…

"Hey, does anyone else hear music?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah, but where's it coming from?" Nora answered while asking her own question.

"I don't know, but I've got the strangest feeling that someone is about to sing." Ren added.

And sing, the people did begin to do.

 _ **SHADOW:**_ _Boys and girls of every age_

 _Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

 _ **SIAMESE SHADOW:**_ _Come with us and you will see_

 _This, our town of Halloween_

 _ **PUMPKIN PATCH CHORUS:**_ _This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

 _Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

 _ **GHOSTS:**_ _This is Halloween, everybody make a scene_

 _Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of Fright_

 _It's our town, everybody scream_

 _In this town of Halloween_

As the citizens sang their song and marched/danced into the town square, team JRNY saw several of the monsters that haunted their nightmares as children. For Jaune, it was the monster he always suspected was under his bed. In Nora and Ren's case, it was a creature that made scary sounds under the stairs.

 _ **CREATURE UNDER BED:**_ _I am the one hiding under your bed_

 _Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_

 _ **MAN UNDER THE STAIRS:**_ _I am the one hiding under your stairs_

 _Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_

 _ **CORPSE CHORUS:**_ _This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

 _Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

The next creatures to show up were a quartet of vampires that very well could be brothers. There was also the mayor who could pass off as a human… if his body didn't turn all the way around while his head faced the viewers.

 _ **VAMPIRE QUARTET:**_ _In this town we call home_

 _Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

 _ **MAYOR:**_ _In this town, don't we love it now?_

 _Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

 _ **CORPSE CHORUS:**_ _Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can_

 _Something's waiting now to pounce, and howl, you'll scream!_

 _ **WEREWOLF:**_ _This is Halloween_

 _ **HARLEQUIN:**_ _Red 'n' black,_

 _ **MELTING MAN:**_ _And slimy green_

 _ **WEREWOLF:**_ _Aren't you scared?_

"Um… yes?" Nora replied, shivering in fright.

That was when two witches, a tall one and a short one, flew up out of the well as they sang the next verse of the song.

 _ **WITCHES:**_ _Well, that's just fine_

 _Say it once, say it twice_

 _Take the chance and roll the dice_

 _Ride with the moon in the dead of night_

 _ **HANGING TREE:**_ _Everybody scream, everybody scream_

 _ **HANGED MEN:**_ _In our town of Halloween_

Ren was doing his best to remain calm despite the situation, as the song was actually quite catchy. But then he saw something that made him leap into Nora's arms like they were doing a perfect impression of Shaggy and Scooby-Doo.

" **AAAAHHH! CLOWN!"** he screamed.

 _ **CLOWN:**_ _I am the clown with the tear-away face_

 _(rips his face off) Here in a flash and gone without a trace_

 _ **FIRST GHOUL:**_ _I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"_

 _ **SECOND GHOUL:**_ _I am the wind blowing through your hair_

 _ **BOOGIE MAN SHADOW:**_ _I am the shadow on the moon at night_

 _Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_

 _ **CORPSE CHORUS:**_ _This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

 _Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

That was when Team JRNY saw something peculiar. A giant of a man with an axe stuck in his head was walking through the gates towing a pair of straw horses. Each one had one of the scarecrows that Ren saw before riding on them. And something was telling him that there was a reason why these monsters looked so real.

"Uh… guys?"

"Not now, Ren! I am seriously having so much fun here!" Jaune said as he danced around, showing off his very impressive dance moves.

"I know, right! This is just so awesome!" Nora added.

Ren just sighed. He'd tell them later. A guillotine dropped down and sliced a Jack o' Lantern in half before a zombie child, a bat demon kid and a mummy child continued the song.

 _ **CHILD CORPSE TRIO:**_ _Tender lumplings everywhere_

 _Life's no fun without a good scare_

 _ **CORPSE DAD:**_ _That's our job,_

 _ **CORPSE MOM:**_ _But we're not mean_

 _in our town of Halloween_

 _ **CORPSE CHORUS:**_ _In this town_

 _ **MAYOR:**_ _Don't we love it now?_

 _ **MAYOR WITH CORPSE CHORUS:**_ _Everyone's waiting for the next surprise_

Jaune, Nora and Ren instantly perked up when they heard the next lyrics. And for good reason, too.

 _ **CORPSE CHORUS:**_ _Yang and Jack might catch you in the back_

 _And scream like banshees_

 _Make you jump out of your skin!_

 _This is Halloween, everybody scream_

The two scarecrows sprang to life and each grabbed a lit torch from one of the townsfolk.

 _ **HANGING TREE AND HANGED MEN:**_ _Won't ya please make way for a special gal and guy_

Now Ren wasn't entirely sure what caused this, but the two scarecrows swallowed their respective torches and began to do an incredibly scary and highly flexible dance on their straw horses. Ren just chalked it up to the straw that made up the bodies of the scarecrows being old and dead.

 _Yang and Jack, king and queen of the pumpkin patch_

 _Everyone hail to the Queen and King now_

 _ **EVERYONE:**_ _This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

 _Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

Once the horses reached the fountain, the two scarecrows stopped dancing and swan dived into the green waters of the fountain. Everyone gathered around to watch as two figures rose up from the waters. One of which shocked team JRNY to their very cores.

 _ **CORPSE CHILD TRIO:**_ _In this town we call home_

 _Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

 _ **EVERYONE:**_ _La, la, la, la-la la, la, la, la-la la, la, la, la-la la, la-la la, Wheeeeeee!_

The townspeople clapped and cheered loudly as their town's idols rose up from the waters of the fountain. One of them was Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King of Halloween. He's seven feet tall and wears a black and white pinstripe suit with long tails and a bat bowtie. But it was the second figure that caught team JRNY's attention.

It was YANG! But she's dressed differently than when she entered the grave.

Now she was wearing a long flowing black dress with white pinstripes similar to Jack's suit. The dress stops below her knees, and the skirt looks like it was designed for both function and fashion so as to not restrict movement while looking good. She also wore black tights and red high heels, and a pair of white gloves that were fingerless, showing that her nails were painted red with black Jack o' Lanterns. And to complete the ensemble, her hair was done up in a bun with a pair of bangs framing her face, a sharp eye mask that resembles a bat, and around her neck was a black widow spider that acted like a tie.

That's right, folks. This is definitely Yang Xiao Long: apprentice to Jack Skellington and the future Pumpkin Queen of Halloween. And she looks genuinely happy to be surrounded by all of her friends in Halloween Town.

' _What the heck is going on here?!'_ team JRNY thought in unison.

* * *

 _ ***Elsewhere…***_

* * *

In the darkness of the Grimmlands, a woman with white skin and hair, red eyes with black sclera and black veins running down her face was watching the events unfold from her trusty crystal ball. She smiled upon seeing Yang in her current 'Pumpkin Princess' outfit, having anonymously designed it for Yang before giving the designs to Jack to have the outfit made.

"You are truly becoming a true Pumpkin Queen of Halloween, my precious granddaughter. I only wish I could be there with you and your mother… to hold you and take away your pain." the woman said to herself.

This woman is Salem Crucible, the creator of the Grimm and grandmother of Yang Xiao Long. And despite being over 15,000 years old, she still looks and sounds like she's about twenty five.

And she hated Summer Rose and her family with a passion. She and her daughter Raven are well aware of how Yang was treated and have plans to put a stop to them. And that plan is slowly coming together. Looking away from the crystal ball, Salem looked at the room she was in. It was filled to the brim with torture devices that looked more like gambling games like slot machines, blackjack, gambling wheels, tarot cards and things like that.

It seemed cliche, but Salem had to admit one thing. Oogie Boogie has great taste.

Reaching over to a nearby table, she picked up a wine goblet that looked to be made out of bones. She took a sip of the ectoplasmic green liquid inside and began to ponder. This drink of hers was missing something. Something important…

Ah! Now she knows what it needs; blood! And she knows just who's blood to use.

"Soon, my precious granddaughter… we will set you free! And bring judgement upon those who dared to hurt you so!" Salem said to herself.

She began to laugh rather darkly as the scene shifted to a family portrait of Ruby and her family (minus Yang) pinned to a dart board. But there are also pictures of the rest of team RWBY. Weiss Schnee the heiress of the SDC, Blake Belladonna formerly of the White Fang, and Yoruichi, a cat Faunus who specializes in speed over power. Clearly, things are about to take a dark turn for Beacon and it's students.

"Mother," inquired Raven as she walked into the viewing room. "Are you plotting our vengeance against my baby girl's tormentors again? Without me?!"

"But of course not, Raven. I was merely getting everything ready for when you arrived." Salem replied while pulling out the plans. "Now, let's review our plan a few more times…"

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Well, that was something. It's awesome that we have this.**_ ** _Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**


	3. Yang's Lament

_**Greetings mortals. It is I, PhantomDragon99 here to bring you a new kind of Halloween song. Here to explain what I mean is SaurusRock625.**_

 ** _SaurusRock625: HERE! CHECK! PRESENT! OKAY! READY WHEN YOU ARE! BECAUSE WE GOT A SONG FROM YANG'S HEART IN STORE FOR Y'ALL! ...May I be excused?_**

 ** _PhantomDragon99: No._**

 _ **We don't own either franchise in this story.**_

* * *

 _ **Yang's Lament**_

* * *

After the song was finished the people of Halloween Town were laughing and celebrating a job well done. Halloween was come and gone once again, and it went off without a hitch! And it was certainly the most fun Halloween yet!

"IT'S OVER!" cheered Clown.

"We did it!" added Behemoth.

The two belly bumped as the whole town celebrated yet another successful Halloween. And it was all thanks to their Pumpkin King and Queen. Even the werewolf, cyclops and Mr. Hyde were also conversing on a job well done.

"Wasn't it terrifying?" Werewolf asked.

"What a night!" replied Mr. Hyde and the Cyclops.

"Great Halloween, everybody!" Praised the Mayor.

"I believe it was our most horrible yet! Thank you everyone!" added Jack as he and Yang stepped down from the fountain.

"No, it's thanks to you and Yang, Jack. Without your brilliant leadership…" the Mayor started to say.

"Really Mayor, we may be the best, but we're not THAT good." Yang said, being as humble as ever.

But the townspeople were having none of that.

"Oh, don't be so modest, Yang." said the Tall Witch sister as she pinched Yang's cheeks.

"Yeah! You guys were such a scream!" said the fat Vampire.

"You made walls fall!" added the short Witch.

"Walls fall?! You kids made the very mountains crack!"

While Jack and Yang were receiving various forms of praise from the people of the town, Jaune and Nora had finally turned their attention to Ren. And the magenta eyed boy doesn't understand why his teammates and friends are staring at him like that.

"What?" Ren asked.

"You were going to tell us something?" Jaune reminded.

Ren squinted his eyes as he took a minute to try and remember what he wanted to tell them.

"Oh, now I remember!" Ren said as realization dawned on him. "I think that these monsters look so real… **BECAUSE THEY ARE REAL!** "

Jaune and Nora quickly covered Ren's mouth with their hands, hoping no one heard his unusually loud outburst. Thankfully, everyone was too busy praising Jack and Yang to notice.

Before either one could retort or reprimand the boy, they saw something. Behind the hanging tree was a woman who looked to be a living rag doll. She's wearing a dress that's made from multiple small hand rags and dish towels sewn together, has red yarn for her long hair and her body is littered with crude stitchwork.

And she was grabbed by the arm and pulled towards some old guy in a wheelchair wearing a white lab coat.

"The deadly nightshade you slipped me wore off Sally!" the man snarled.

"Let go!" The now named Sally told the man.

But his grip was too strong, and he was too stubborn. Perhaps this man is her father in a way.

"You're not ready for so much excitement." he told Sally.

"Yes I am!" She protested.

But the man wasn't about to listen to her and began to try and pull her along using his motorized wheelchair, but she wouldn't budge more than a few inches as she dug her heels into the ground.

"You're coming with me!" he ordered.

"No I'm not!" Sally exclaimed, protesting further.

Jaune and the rest of his team were about to try and intervene, but that's when Sally did something none of them expected. She pulled the string holding her arm to her body out, and ran off when it came off! While it may have caused her to lose a bit of her autumn leaf stuffing, it also made the doctor trip and fall out of his wheelchair.

" **Come back here you foolish**...OOF! Oh! Oh-ho-ho!"

He unfortunately didn't take into account that Sally's arm has a mind of its own, and proceeded to repeatedly bonk the doctor on his bald head.

Jaune, Nora and Ren chuckled/giggled at the display, but the doctor heard them and gave the three a death glare. Though with the glasses you really can't tell… but it still freaked them out!

"Uh… I think I hear my mom calling… OVER THERE!" Jaune said as he ran like heck.

But Ren, unfortunately, seemed to have and even lamer excuse than that.

"Oh, look. My shoe's untied."

He knelt down acting like he was tying his shoe while using his toes to walk away from the scene. A trick he was now thankful to Nora for making him learn.

"Mine too!" Nora said, copying Ren.

And she too proceeded to walk away on her toes.

The old man simply shook his head at the three members of team JRNY's antics.

"Kids these days." sighed the doctor.

They made it back behind a wall in order to wait until they could talk to Jack and Yang. Or at least just Yang. But while this was happening, Nora took out a comic book from… somewhere on her person and began to compare Jack to the character on her comic's cover.

"Oh Jack! Yang! You made wounds ooze and flesh crawl!" A swamp monster told them.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! Very much!" Jack said starting to feel very uncomfortable.

"Help me…!" Yang whispered.

Suddenly, the King and Queen of Halloween were then saved by the mayor… unknowingly on his part.

"Hold it! We haven't given out prizes yet!" He said into the megaphone attached to his car.

The crowd's attention immediately shifted away from two of our story's main protagonists and towards the Mayor. The small man with a strange head held up a gold trophy as he began to announce the winners of certain events.

"Our first award, goes to the vampires for most blood drained in a single evening."

Jack and Yang made a mental note to thank the mayor later. They took the opportunity to sneak away while no one was looking, hoping to avoid any unnecessary contact with the people of the town. Don't get me wrong, they love being the best at what they do but the attention can be a bit much at times.

Once they rounded a corner, they both wiped the sweat from their brows while giving sighs of relief. They were just glad that THAT fiasco was over.

They didn't see the humans in costumes behind a small wall along the path to the graveyard. As they walked along, a band was playing some form of music. _**(Classical Jazz I think it was)**_ And as they walked by, they each tossed a coin into the tin can the band had.

"Nice work, Bone Daddy! And to you too, Spider Queen!" The saxophone player said in approval.

But even with the more subdued praise they received, Jack and Yang didn't look very happy. Jack decided to voice his opinion on the matter.

"Yeah, I guess so. Just like last year."

"And the year before that." Yang continued.

"And the year before that..." Jack finished as they headed into the graveyard.

Jaune was very, very confused here. This behavior certainly doesn't match that of any celebrity he's ever met. Granted, he's only met Pyrrha up until this point, but still!

"I don't get it! If Yang is so successful here, why do she and Jack look so depressed?" Jaune asked.

Unsurprisingly, it was Ren who had the answer to this question.

"Well Jaune, it's a well known fact that the most successful people in life are often the most miserable. Pyrrha would know."

Jaune started thinking about this, but soon stopped when he noticed Nora was missing.

"Hey, where's Nora?" Jaune asked.

Ren looked up and looked around to see that Jaune was right. There was no sign of Nora anywhere. That's when they heard footsteps and saw her running towards the graveyard.

"Sorry guys, but my fangirl side is finally kicking in! I must get the Pumpkin King's autograph!" Nora said excitedly.

" **Nora!** " Jaune and Ren yelled in exasperation.

Knowing that the hyperactive girl would get into a whole mess of trouble if left unattended, the two boys proceeded to stop her before she could blow their cover! And before she could break something.

* * *

Having finished her business in Halloween Town, Yang walked out of the grave entrance and began to head out into the Emerald Forest. She wasn't quite ready to go back to Beacon, mainly because Glynda would get on her case about being out after curfew. She was still in her Pumpkin Queen outfit and began to feel an ache in her heart as she remembered how Ruby was always the favorite child and how she was left to fend for herself.

She didn't notice the rest of her team following her through the graveyard, having narrowly stopped Nora from giving away their position. As Yang walked past a grave that looked like a dog house, she tapped her leg two times and a ghostly dog with a glowing Jack o' Lantern nose rose up from the grave. The little guy smiled and began to follow Yang.

This dog is Zero, Jack Skellington's loyal companion. Jack lets Yang take care of Zero on occasion, mainly to help with her ever growing depression. It helps.

As she walked through the graveyard, music began to play once more. No one in Halloween Town knows where this music comes from, but when someone hears it, they always take the opportunity to sing. And this is no exception as Yang began to sing a sad song that she knows far too well.

 _ **Yang**_ _: There are few who'd deny, at what I do I am the best_

 _For my talents are renowned far and wide!_

 _When it comes to surprises in a restless fight_

 _I excel without ever even trying!_

 _With the slightest little effort of my spider-like charms_

 _I have seen grown men give out a shriek!_

 _With the wave of my hand, and a well-placed punch_

 _I have swept the very strongest off their feet!_

Yang's song suddenly took on a sad and slow tune as she began to pour out her sorrows that have been bottled up over the years. And trust me when I say that it's a lot! I mean really, it's enough to smother Mount Everest twice over!

 _ **Yang**_ _: Yet year after year, it's the same old thing,_

 _And I grow so tired of the sound of screams._

 _And I... YANG, the Pumpkin Queen,_

 _Have grown so weary of the things I've seen._

As the rest of team JRNY listened to the song, they couldn't believe just how much sorrow Yang has been keeping inside. Sure, they know she has family troubles, but they never would have guessed that they were this bad! The blonde girl walked up a hill with Zero close behind as she continued to sing her song.

 _ **Yang:**_ _Oh, somewhere deep inside of my heart,_

 _An emptiness grew part by part._

 _There's something out there, far from my home_

 _A longing that I've always known._

As she sang the next part of this song, several little ghosts flew out of a pumpkin patch while team JRNY used the graves as cover to get closer. This time, the blonde girl sang at a slightly more upbeat tune as she listed her accomplishments as Pumpkin Queen of Halloween.

 _ **Yang:**_ _I'm a mistress of fright, and a demon of light_

 _And I'll scare you just like old man Thatch._

 _To a guy in Kentucky, I'm Little Miss Unlucky_

 _And I'm known throughout Vytal and Patch!_

 _And though I'm not dead, I'll just take off my head (removes her head)_

 _And recite Shakespearean quotations!_

 _(Puts her head back on)_

 _No Faunus nor man can scream like I can_

 _With the fury of my dragon motivations!_

Now Yang began to sing in that very same sad tune as her teammates looked close to crying from the sheer amount of emotion in their friend's song.

 _ **Yang:**_ _But who here would ever understand_

 _That the Pumpkin Queen with the punster's grin_

 _Would tire of her burdens? If they only understood_

 _She'd give it all up if she only could…_

As Yang finished up her song, tears fell from her eyes as she began to walk down the hill and into the Emerald Forest while the ever loyal Zero continued to follow her. The Grimm have never given her any trouble before, so why would now be any different? In fact, they seemed to be paying attention to the lyrics of her song. As she sang, her voice cracked as she started to cry.

 _ **Yang:**_ _Oh, there's an empty place in my soul_

 _It calls out for what I've not known_

 _The pain and scorn come year after year_

 _Does nothing for these broken tears_

And with that, Yang disappeared into the Emerald Forest while the Grimm retreated back to their homes. It was clear to them that the girl needed some space to clear her head, and they could tell she was very sad due to their recent increase in empathy.

And with the rest of JRNY, there was not a dry eye among them.

"Oh Yang… Why didn't I see your pain sooner?" Jaune asked himself.

Nora wrapped her leader in a gentle hug while Ren put a hand on his brother figure's shoulder as his way of offering support. With their heads held low, the remaining three members of team JRNY began to head back to Beacon. Hopefully, they'd be able to avoid Goodwitch and not get in trouble for breaking curfew. Of course, the Deputy Headmistress of Beacon is a bit more understanding of students who come back late on Halloween.

After all, they were out celebrating with friends and family while they could! And in some cases, they were getting candy. FREE candy! The BEST KIND of candy!

 _ ***The World Between Dimensions…***_

Yami sighed as he moved a few more chess pieces around the board. So far, none have been defeated, but he knows that will change soon.

"Be honest, Paul… Will Yang EVER truly heal after what she's gone through in life?" he asked.

"You must be joking. Of course she will." Paul said as he stood up and walked to a cauldron into another room.

Yami stood up from his chair and went over to another cauldron that he had for brewing potions. He knows that Salem is going to need a little help for her plans to succeed, so he began to brew a new potion using the darkest and strongest of ingredients.

It's time for Yang to meet her real grandfather!

' _The time draws near…! The time of Aku's return is at hand!'_ Yami thought to himself.

He set the ingredients down beside the cauldron as he began to fill it with water for the base. Next he added the blackest of obsidian, Jimsonweed, burning ash from the coals burning below the pot, venom from a black mamba, and finally… a few drops of Grimm blood!

"YAMI, YOU BETTER NOT BE TRYING TO MAKE YOURSELF AKU AGAIN!" Paul called as he mixed in hair from Sam, Clover, and Alex into a cauldron with dragon scales and ectoplasm.

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Yikes, looks like we're gonna have an anti-hero Master of Masters in this story. My poll is still up for voters. For the Poketrix story I want you all to choose what Pokemon is in the Pokeball.**_

 ** _Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_** __


	4. What's This?

_**SaurusRock625: Sorry about the wait, I've had a lot on my plate so I couldn't take the time to write and edit this right away. Hope you don't mind?**_

 _ **I don't mind at all. Let's go ahead and get this one out there.**_

 _ ***We still don't own RWBY or The Nightmare Before Christmas!***_

 _ **What's This?**_

As she continued to walk through the Emerald Forest, Yang had stopped crying and was now more depressed than sad. No doubt Taiyang, Summer and Qrow are busy celebrating Halloween with Ruby and not caring about where she is or what she's doing.

Speaking of which…

Ruby and Summer were sitting outside of Ozpin's office looking sad and worried. Apparently, Ruby did something reckless and got in trouble for it. Enough trouble to warrant a parent teacher conference.

"What did you do this time?" Taiyang asked sternly as he and Qrow walked up.

"I object! They have no witnesses! My baby girl was framed!" Summer declared, defending her daughter.

But Ruby soon began sputtering nonsense due to her own nervousness.

"Uh… Uh, IT'S SOCIETY'S FAULT! I'M YOUNG AND IMPRESSIONABLE! VIDEO GAMES MADE ME DO IT!"

The screen paused as Paul appeared a la Emperor's New Groove. "Hi, just a thought don't blame video games. TV's a better excuse. Sorry, I'll be going now. Bye." He said as he left the screen and the scene resumed.

There was no more time for talking as the door opened to reveal Ozpin and Glynda. Both looked a lot less angry than I thought they would.

"Let's just get this over with." Taiyang said in resignation.

"I'm sure it's not that bad." Qrow said.

Oh, how wrong he is.

"She did WHAT?!" demanded Taiyang.

"The good news is that the fire is finally under control. And the cats are expected to regrow most of their fur." Glynda said with an uncharacteristic grin.

While Taiyang shook his head in disappointment at his daughter's actions, Qrow actually seemed mildly impressed.

"Well, you gotta admire her ambition!" Qrow admitted.

"Don't encourage her! You know she gets this from your side of the family!" Taiyang declared.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, don't try to pin this on me!" Qrow said defensively. "I'm out there every day busting my butt on secret missions! What do YOU do all day?"

"Oh! Suddenly you care?! You wanna know what I do all day?" Taiyang asked.

"That's what I'm asking." Qrow replied.

Taiyang put on his signature Bambi eyes before proceeding to chew Qrow out. And now we see where Ruby gets her famous pout from.

"I make a home for this family, that's what I do all day! And it wouldn't kill you to show a little appreciation!"

But Qrow just waved him off without even looking at him.

"I don't have to listen to your crazy!" said Qrow.

"Oh, well you ALSO don't have to eat my cooking." Taiyang fired back.

"Oh yeah? Well your noodles are overcooked anyway!" Qrow insulted.

Taiyang gasped as his eyes went all big and white like in Japanese Anime. And THAT, ladies and gentlemen, was the final straw in the relationship of these brothers-in-law.

"How dare you!" whispered Taiyang. "I want you out! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Meanwhile, Ruby and Summer were listening in on the talk from behind the door. But they were both startled back into sitting positions upon Qrow kicking the door open. And BOY does he look mad.

"Fine, I will! But I'm taking my drink mixer with me!" Qrow shouted.

"It's a blender. Which my mother gave to ME." Taiyang said, stomping out after Qrow.

"I licked it, it's mine!" Qrow called back.

"THAT'S NOT A THING! STOP LICKING ALL MY STUFF!" shouted Taiyang.

Summer could only facepalm at the stupidity of her two former teammates/her family. Those two fight over the stupidest of things sometimes! Ozpin and Glynda stepped out of the office, looking apologetic and slightly embarrassed by what just happened.

"Right. Well… clearly, Summer, your daughter's been punished enough." Ozpin relented.

"We are SO SORRY for their behavior!" Ruby apologized.

Meanwhile, Yang's still on her walk. Zero floated around her legs, barking as he tried to get her to play with him. But she just didn't have the energy to do so right now.

"No, Zero. Not now. ... I'm not in the mood." Yang said tiredly.

But the ghost dog just kept barking and circling around Yang's feet, eager for his friend to play with him. The young Pumpkin Queen allowed a small smile as she finally succumbed to Zero's antics. He's certainly far more tolerable than that evil corgi belonging to she-who-will-not-be-named.

"Alright." Yang relented.

Reaching into her dress, Yang utilized some of her own Halloween magic to do something Jack showed her once. She broke a bone off of her ribcage and removed it from her body, wincing at the uncomfortable feeling. Somehow, doing this was in no way detrimental to her health. And the bones always grew right back after a half an hour.

Yang held the, surprisingly, fleshless and bloodless rib up above Zero, waving it to get the ghostly doggy's attention.

"Go get it, boy!"

She tossed the rib bone over to a few nearby trees. Zero quickly followed and began to sniff out the bone. Once he got to a hollow stump that was darker than the others, the dog lit up his Jack o' Lantern nose to reveal the treat given to him by his friend. He picked the bone up in his mouth and began to follow Yang once again as they trekked deeper and deeper into the Emerald Forest.

 _ ***The Next Day…***_

As Glynda walked down the halls of Beacon's dorms to the room housing Team JRNY, she couldn't keep her concern for a certain student hidden. She's not stupid, she knows how her own family has been neglecting the poor girl! She honestly wouldn't be surprised if she found Yang cutting herself due to her own depression, as is quite common among teenagers. Especially when being trained to fight against the Grimm.

But what she fails to understand is why Yang always gets so happy around Halloween.

Once the blonde teacher got to team JRNY's room, she knocked on the door and got a response from the team's leader. I think it would be accurate to say that Jaune was definitely surprised that the Deputy Headmistress of Beacon and Combat Class Instructor had come to see them on a Saturday.

"Oh! Good morning, professor." Jaune greeted. "How can I help you?"

"I was actually hoping to speak to miss Xiao Long about her family life. Is she here right now?" Glynda answered/asked.

"I'm sorry, professor, but she's not home." Jaune replied.

Not home? That didn't surprise Glynda. She knows for a fact that Yang became a thrill seeking party girl in order to cope with her own emotional pain. And something tells the older blonde that it doesn't work.

"Well, if she's not with your team right now, then where is she?" Glynda asked.

"Unfortunately, Professor," spoke Ren from the room. "She hasn't been back all night. She went for a walk in the Emerald Forest and never came back to the dorm. We're all very concerned!"

NOW Glynda is worried! True, the Grimm have never attacked Yang or approached her with ill intentions before, but that could possibly change at any moment. She needs to talk to Ozpin about rounding up a search party, and fast!

 _ ***With Yang…***_

Yang silently cursed herself. She couldn't believe that she had fallen asleep while walking through the Emerald Forest like that! Professor Goodwitch was gonna kill her when she got back to Beacon, she just knew it!

At least Yang still has Zero trailing behind her as company. The ghost dog is always good company. Better company than that stupid mutt of a corgi, Zwei. Oh sure, he may ACT all sweet and innocent, but turn your back and he turns into a wretched lint ball with beady little eyes just waiting to chew your favorite pair of slippers into oblivion!

"Probably shouldn't have taken that left turn at Forever Fall." Yang mumbled to herself.

That's when she noticed that this place was nothing like the rest of the Emerald Forest. If anything… it was something else entirely.

"Where are we, anyway?" Yang asked herself.

But suddenly, Zero's instincts began to kick in. He withdrew into himself and frowned at something.

"Ruff, ruff!" Zero barked in warning.

But Yang didn't seem to get the warning. She was too busy looking at the mesmerizing sight before her.

"What is this…?" she asked herself.

It was something no one has ever seen before. Yang had entered a clearing where there were seven trees in a circle, and each one has a strange looking door on it. There was a brightly colored egg, a firecracker, a shamrock and a Jack o' Lantern to name a few.

"Okay, that one's for Halloween, obviously. So do these doors lead to… OTHER holidays?"

Yang just didn't understand. How could NOBODY have found this place before?! Then again, with all the Grimm living in the Emerald Forest, she shouldn't be surprised. She turned to look at another tree and gasped at what she saw.

This door was a tree that was covered in colorful lights, beautiful decorations and a golden star on top. The handle was also golden. Yang got a silly grin on her face. This door… it's so foreign to her and yet so familiar. Like a long lost friend, or something.

Slowly, she walked towards the door. It was just so mesmerizing, she just couldn't resist. She wanted to see what secrets lied beyond it's wooden barrier. To learn of the possible new holidays that she'll encounter.

Her hand gently gripped the knob as though it were a fragile piece of glass and turned it. With a click, she opened the door and looked inside to see…

A hollow void of empty black nothingness.

But that doesn't make any sense! Shouldn't there be some kind of wondrous adventure waiting for her behind this very door?! Thinking that her eyes might be playing tricks on her, Yang looked deeper into the tree to try and see if she could find anything. All she could see was dark. Lots and lots of dark.

Turning back to Zero, Yang shrugged her shoulders in disappointment.

But that's when she felt a strong and chilly wind blowing past her. She squinted her eyes and tried to keep her footing, but ended up instead falling back into the tree with a yelp. The door closed behind her, making Zero bark in worry for his friend.

Falling. And at the same time, NOT falling. That's what it felt like as Yang screamed while a flash of bright light blinded her and forced her to close her eyes for a moment. When it was over, Yang could feel that she was sitting in something cold. But when she opened her eyes, a huge smile plastered itself to her face as she was greeted by a magical sight.

She was on a hill that overlooked a bright and colorful little village! Music was playing in the air, a happy tune, and as she looked closer she could see all sorts of wonderful things in the village. Colorful little lights, giant candies, little people with pointy ears and funny hats, and more toys in one place than she's ever had in her WHOLE CHILDHOOD!

But Yang yelped as she slid down the hill, having leaned too far forward and lost her balance. She slid into a pile of snow as the music hit a high note. Her head popped out of the snow as she began to sing a much happier tune.

 _ **Yang: What's this? What's this?**_

 _ **There's color everywhere!**_

 _ **What's this?**_

Yang plucked a snowflake from the air and examined it as she walked near a snowman.

 ** _Yang: There's snowflakes in the air._**

 ** _What's this?_**

 ** _I can't believe my eyes! I must be dreaming!_**

 ** _Wake up, Yang, this isn't fair!_**

 ** _What's this!_**

Seeing that there were some people singing a merry tune coming her way, Yang quickly disguised herself by literally hiding in the snowman. She put the hat on her head and held the umbrella in her left hand, standing as still as possible. As the people slid by her on their motorized sled, Yang continued her song.

 ** _Yang: What's this? What's this?_**

 ** _There's something very wrong!_**

 ** _What's this? There's people singing songs!_**

 ** _What's this?_**

Yang waited until a trio of elves riding on a wind up polar bear rode past her before following them.

 _ **Yang: The streets are lined with tiny creatures laughing,**_

 _ **Everybody seems so happy!**_

 _ **Have I possibly gone crazy?**_

 _ **What is this?!**_

 _ **What's this?**_

She hopped out of the snowman and out of sight just as the three elves stopped to wind up the polar bear toy they were riding on, taking the umbrella with her. She soon happened upon some elf children having a snowball fight. This gave her new lyrics for her song.

 ** _Yang: The kids are throwing snowballs instead of throwing heads!_**

 ** _They're busy building toys, and absolutely no one's dead!_**

 ** _There's frost on every window, oh I can't believe my eyes!_**

 ** _And in my heart I feel the warmth that's coming from inside!_**

She turned around to look into the window of a house and saw that there were two elves, a man and a woman, standing under some mistletoe along with a grandma elf reading to the children by a warm fire.

 _ **Yang: Oh hey! What's this?**_

 _ **They've hung up mistletoe!**_

 _ **They kiss? Why that looks so unique!**_

 _ **Inspired!**_

 _ **They're gathering around to hear a story roasting chestnuts by a fire!**_

 _ **What's this?**_

Yang smiled at all of the new stuff before something else caught her eye. She wiped the mist off of a window and looked inside to see two elves putting lights on a tree.

 ** _Yang: Oh look. In here,_**

 ** _They've got a little tree._**

 ** _How weird! And who would ever think!_**

 ** _And why?_**

 ** _They're covering it with tiny little things!_**

 ** _They've got electric lights on strings, and there's a smile on everyone!_**

 ** _So now correct me if I'm wrong!_**

 ** _This looks like fun! This looks like fun!_**

 ** _Oh could it be? I got my wish?_**

 ** _What's this?!_**

Yang climbed to the roof of another building and climbed in through a window. What she saw was sleeping elf children. She resumed singing, but at a quieter volume so as to not wake the kids.

 _ **Yang: Oh my, what now?**_

 _ **The kids have gone to sleep!**_

 _ **Yang checked under the beds, but saw nothing lying in wait to scare the children. Very different from how things were in Halloween Town.**_

 _ **Yang: But look, there's nothing underneath.**_

 _ **No ghouls!**_

She slowly crept over to a bed where several elf children were sleeping and rested her head next to one of the children's. She just wished she had some happy memories like this from her own childhood.

 _ **Yang: No witches here to scream and scare them, or ensnare them!**_

 _ **Only little comfy things secure inside their dreamlands!**_

 _ ***Sigh…* (loud) WHAT'S THIS?**_

She climbed out the window just as one of the elf children woke up. She climbed higher on the roof and saw these elves doing various types of work behind these kinds of blinds where only the shadows are visible. Like what you'd see in Disney's Peter Pan. The animated version.

 ** _Yang: The monsters are all missing and the nightmares can't be found!_**

 ** _And in their place there seems to be good feeling all around!_**

 ** _Instead of screams, I swear I can hear music in the air!_**

Using her umbrella, Yang slid across a vine of hanging lights and came across a bakery window where various pies and baked goods were cooling off by an open window. She was NEVER given these kinds of treats once Ruby was born. Only Ruby ever got the sweet stuff.

 _ **Yang: The smell of cakes and pies are absolutely everywhere…!**_

She didn't know it yet, but once she dropped onto a merry-go-'round down on the ground, Yang was joined in her merry tune by a certain seven foot tall skeleton.

 **Yang and Jack: The sights! The sounds!**

 **They're everywhere and all around!**

 **I've never felt so good before!**

 **Yang: This empty place inside of me is filling up!**

 **I really just can't get enough!**

 **I want it, oh I want it!**

 **Oh I want it for my own!**

 **Both: I've got to know! I've got to know!**

 **What is this place that I have found!**

 **WHAT! IS! THIS?!**

Now it was either sheer ignorance or bliss that caused this to happen, but when the song ended both Halloween rulers ran smack dab into the opposite sides of a pole and fell back into the snow. Yang was the first to recover and looked up at the sign above.

"Christmas Town…? Hmmm…"

Yang was confused by this name. Christmas… she feels like she's heard it somewhere before, but she can't remember where.

She was startled from her thoughts by a loud whistle. She looked up to a hill and saw the shadow of a large man 'ho-ho-hoing' through the night. As she looked past the pole to investigate, Yang and Jack finally noticed each other.

"Oh, hi Jack!" greeted Yang.

She was happy to have run into one of her only REAL friends, and Jack was equally happy to see the girl he's come to see as a niece.

"Hello, Yang. Tell me, do you know what any of this is?" Jack greeted/asked.

Yang looked back up to the sign before grinning something fierce.

"I don't know, Jack. But whatever it is, we're bringing it back to Halloween Town!"

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Well this should be interesting for a story that's been told at least 1,000 times. I must say that this story is cool. Stay tuned for more; same Yang time, same Yang channel.**_

 _ **Just kidding. Now, I've been rather busy so I need all who are here to please not rush these.**_ ** _Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**


	5. AN

_**I'm a little busy with life to work on chapters. There are other stories you could read and wait. I am working on chapters so stop reminding me that I haven't updated and be more patient. I don't have a schedule of when I post chapters, I just do it whenever I can. Stop using guest accounts and show your username.**_


End file.
